The Yoshi Lord 2: Enter The Tinkleton
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Harry Tinkleton the 3rd is back, and Yoshi is thinking about retirement. What is Harry plotting? Will Yoshi stay the Overlord or will Harry become the new Overlord?
1. Chapter 1 Tired

Yoshinaruto: It is time for Yoshi's ideas for being the Overlord. Lets party!

-**The Yoshi Lord-**

Yoshi: Welcome to the first season of this new reality show. Dancing with the cars!

Toadsworth: What will we be doing?

Yoshi: Well-

*Mario gets hit by a car*

Yoshi: Marios out.

Toadsworth: So we have to survive?

Yoshi: No, you have to be the last one not hit by a car.

Mario: Can I get back in? That wasn't fair.

Yoshi Fine. I will now announce the competitors!

In red, the flaming Mario!

Mario: I like Fire! *Catches on fire* Ah! My boils on fire!

Yoshi: O.O In green, the semi-flaming Luigi!

Luigi: Ah come on!

Yoshi: In Pink, the heart blowing Peach!

Peach: What?

Yoshi: In Brown, the Flower Girl!

Daisy: Yay I'm the flower girl! *Gets attacked by bees*

Yoshi: In yellow, The gas master Wario.

Wario: Go beans baby!

Yoshi: O.O In purple, the Waluigi!

Waluigi: …...

Yoshi:... Okay, in white its, shy guy?

Shy guy: Yay I'm in! *Gets hit by airplane*

Yoshi: In Black, its the Dynamic Bowser!

Bowser: Alright! *Gets sucked into black hole*

Yoshi: O.O In Black and red, its super Jr.!

Bowser Jr.: Yay! I'm a girl!

Yoshi: Time to start!

*Bowser falls out of black hole*

Yoshi: Mario is the first out when he gets hit by a taxi!

Mario: I'm a fire! *Literally catches on fire and get hit by taxi*

Yoshi: This is gonna be a long show.

-5 minutes later-

Yoshi: Wow, Peach is the only one left, already!

Peach: Yay!

Yoshi: Its time for Mushroom Idol!

Bowser: La-

Yoshi: Next.

Bowser: Aw.

Bowser Jr.: Girls just wanna have fun!

Yoshi: In!

(Goomba Guy: O.O)

Wario: So baby baby one more time!

Yoshi: I'm scarred for life!

Waluigi: I wanna streak! I wanna wanna streak! I just wanna streak!

Yoshi: O.O The horror!

Peach: I love to take a shower! Showers will rock your- Censored for your own protection-!

All: O.O

Daisy: I will freakin destroy all of you people!

Yoshi: O.O In!

Daisy: They love me! I told you I should of gone with screamo!

Toadsworth: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Yoshi: Next!

Goomba: I'm freakin stubby! Vote for me if you wanna get a piece of me!

Goomba Guy: uh. Awkward.

Yoshi: In!

Yoshinaruto: O.O

Old Lady: -Censored for your own protection- -Censored for your own protection- -Censored for your own protection- !

Goomba Guy: Somebody shoot that lady!

Old Lady: *Hits Goomba Guy with purse*

Yoshi: Mushrooms have talent!

Bowser: I can eat people! *Eats audience*

Yoshi: O.O

Yoshi: sigh. I am getting tired of being the Overlord, I'm doing the same old things all the time, why is this so hard, I just wanna be normal again!

Toadsworth: Can I have that toaster?

Yoshi: *Kicks Toadsworth in face*

Harry: Yes Yoshi might finally give up his position as overlord, and I, Harry Tinkleton the 3rd will be the all time overlord!

Goomba Guy: Oh no your not mister tinkie winkie! I will be the next overlord!

Mario: There is a boil on Toadsworth's Toaster!

Harry: …? O.O

Fawful: Fawful likes cheddar!

Midbus: Midbus wants to kick some- Censored for your own protection-.

Fawful: Fawful likes-Censored for your own protection-

Peach: O.O *Runs away*

Shy Guy: I'm in space!

Bowser and Waluigi: Were streaking in space!

Space police: Your under arrest!

Bowser: Aw nuts, there isn't any thing about streaking in space.

Space Police: Its still illegal.

Bowser: Aw.


	2. Chapter 2 Break up

Yoshi: I am so bored!

-30 seconds later-

Mario: But Peachy! Why do you wanna break up with me?

Peach: Because you have a boil on your butt!

Birdo: I thought you put the boil on his butt?

Mario: What? You betrayed me!

Peach: Nah, I just broke up with you because you don't have any money left to steal.

Mario: What? So that's why my money keeps disappearing!

Luigi: He has a boil on his butt! Pinata!

*20 little kids with bats attack Mario*

Peach: O.O

-Mount Everest-

Mario: Hah! The little kids didn't follow me up here!

Peach: Hi Mario.

Mario: Oh no.

Peach: *Pushes Mario off of mountain*

Mario: Ah!

Little kids: Pinata!

Mario: No! It's just a boil!

Fawful: Fawful likes pinatas! *Pulls out laser and shoots Mario's boil*

-Bowser's castle-

Bowser: Hi Peach want to get married? :)

Peach: Sure, go get a movie.

Bowser: Okay! *Runs out of castle*

Peach: Now while he is gone. *Steals castle*

-Meanwhile in a location that we do not know-

Yoshinaruto: Come on out! Where are you?

Voice: I'm right here.

Yoshinaruto: No! *Gets "Stabbed"*

Bowser: Where can I find a movie? Ooh corn syrup!

Yoshinaruto: Bowser you idiot! I am working on a movie!

Bowser: Oh, sorry.

Director: Cut!

Bowser: Hi! I like cheese!

Director: …?

Bowser: I L-I-K-E C-H-E-E-S-E!

Bowser Jr.: Join the girl scouts today! Just call 1-800-Crap! Or got to !

Yoshinaruto: What idiots.

-In another location that we do not know-

Harry: I will rule! And the Tinkletons will rule the earth!

Bowser: I am streaking in a space ship! :)

Harry: I am scarred for life!

-Meanwhile, someplace that Mario is currently at-

Mario: I married a bird named Birdetta! And I have mutant people bird thingies!

*Kids with bird wings fly away*

Mario: I am a boil that will haunt you in your sleep! Tell this to 5 people or you will grow a boil on your butt!

Yoshi: Um, why is my life filled with extremely random and weird things?

Harry: Yoshi, I am your father!

Yoshi: No! *Wakes up*

Yoshi: Oh, what a nightmare!

Harry: Yoshi, I am your mother!

Yoshi: No! Wait what?

Bowser: Yoshi, I am your pixie that is constantly on a streak.

Yoshi: …? O.O

Wario: Yoshi! I am your magic fart cloud!

Toadsworth: Yoshi, I am your toaster!

Toaster: Don't listen to him Yoshi! I am your Toaster!

Bowser: No Yoshi, I am your Toaster!

Yoshi: What the heck is wrong with this world?

Bowser Jr.: I am your girl scout!

Yoshi: Yep, there is definitely something wrong with this world.

Mario: I am your mutant boil that likes toast!

Yoshi: End the chapter! It is just getting weirder and more random!

End Chapter

Bowser Jr.: Girl Scouts!


	3. Chapter 3 RANDOM!

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY RANDOM! AND I MEAN RANDOM!**

Yoshi: I wander where everyone is?

-Meanwhile in the mushroom kingdom-

Police: Mario!

Mario: I didn't do it!

Police: Everyone is missing and you are still here. Where are they?

Mario: I don't know.

Diddy: *Comes out of Mario's pants* Air! Fresh air! (Yoshinaruto: It was all Goomba Guy's idea.)

Police: Who else is in there?

Mario: No one.

Peach: *Jumps out of his pants* I'm alive!

Luigi: My candy!

Mario: I got gas!

Bowser: Everybody out!

*Bowser and his army get out of his pants*

Peach: Wait, where is Luigi?

They look to see Luigi eating candy in Mario's pants while wearing a gas mask.

Luigi:What? *Gets out of pants* Oh yeah, Mario here is Goombario!

Goombario: Air!

Mario: I haven't seen him in a long time.

Luigi: Lets just say he makes a great seat cushion.

Goombario: The Stink!

Waluigi: Wait what is in my hat?

Yoshi: Sh, I'm marking my territory.

Waluigi: O.O

Bowser: Hey look at the cute little bunny!

Bunny: *Eats Bowser*

Meanwhile somewhere else... Toad gets shot out of a canon.

Mario: A shooting star! Everyone make a wish!

Luigi: I want more candy, I want more candy, I want more candy!

Peach: I wanna New shower with radioactive lasers!

Daisy: I want a nuclear bomb!

Bowser: I wanna go on a streak!

Yoshi: I want cookies!

Wario: I want more beans!

Toadsworth: I want more Toasters!

Bowser Jr.: I want Toadsworth!

Toadsworth: O.O

-The Next Day-

Bowser: Yes! I am on a streak!

Everyone: Our Eyes!

Birdo: We are lucky it is censored with a black bar.

Yoshi: I thought we had a low budget so we don't have one?

Everyone except Yoshi and Bowser: O.O We are scared for life.

Yoshi: Nope just kidding.

Toad: I have short Term memory loss!

Mario: Do you want something to eat.

Toad: Are you kidding? I am starving! I have been in space for hours!

Mario: Okay fine. Here.

Toad: How did you know I was hungry?

Mario: Because you told me you were!

Toad: I did? … Hi I'm Toad.

Mario: We know that already.

Toad: You do? O.O …...Hi I'm Toad.

Mario: Shut up!

Toad: Man you are grumpy! …...Hi I'm Toad.

Mario: I hate you Toad!

Toad: Why? Hi I'm Toad!

Mario: -.-

-The Next Day Again! Yes That's right, I said the next day again!-

Yoshi:...

Birdo:...

Yoshi: I'm bored.

Birdo: Me to.

Waluigi: …...

Wario:...

Mario:...

Toadsworth: I like freakin Toasters!

Yoshi:...

Shy Guy: And My freakin pecan pie! And My freakin stubby legs! And my freakin chihuahua named paco!

Yoshi: This is the most Random thing ever!

Peach: I want Brains!

Daisy: I want spleens!

Yoshi: ..?

Toadsworth: I want Toasters!

Bowser Jr.: I want Toadsworth!

Toadsworth: O.O

Yoshi: Okay, I am canceling this chapter!

Robot: But Steve! What is going on?

Yoshi: O.O...? What the heck?

Peach: Look at Yoshi! Look at Steve! Look at nothing!

Yoshi: Okay, I don't even understand what is going on anymore.

Harry: But I do! I am now the new all time overlord! Go Tinkie! Its your cheese day!

Yoshi:...?

Harry: What? Its my planets traditions.

Yoshi: Um anyway I am definitely going to end this chapter, its way to random!

Chapter Ended


	4. Chapter 4 BOOM!

Yoshinaruto: I have returned to my least popular story! And I got Goomba Guy.

Goomba Guy: Who is that Canadian freak that took my name, no offense Canadians. P.s I like your maple syrup. :)

Yoshinaruto: This chapter is about flying behemoths that breath candy canes XD and a kid-

Goomba Guy: What Are you talking about this is about a kid that blows stuff up with his finger!

Yoshinaruto: Bunnies!

**The kid that blows stuff up with his finger when he points at it, also behemoths fly and breath candy canes. **(Goomba Guy: What is it with you and flying behemoths that breath candy canes? Where did you get that anyway?)

Birdo: Yoshi!

Yoshi: What is it? It is my last day!

Birdo: I really wish you would stay. Anyway, there is a kid that blows stuff up!

Yoshi: O.O

(Goomba Guy: :D )

Kid: Mommy look a puppy!

BOOM!

Kid: Aw. Mommy look its a bus!

BOOM!

Kid: Mommy look its the white house!

BOOM!

Kid: Mommy look its a fat man!

Wario: Who are you calling-

BOOM!

Goomba Guy: Hey kid look its Mario! haha

Kid: Hey a weird Goomba!

Goomba Guy: O.O

BOOM!

Goomba Guy: Ow.

Kid: Hey look its the equator!

BOOM!

*World splits in half*

Kid: JUSTIN BEIBER!

BOOM!

Yoshinaruto: That was a lawyer!

Yoshi: How do we stop this kid!

Yoshinaruto: Hey kid pick your nose!

Kid: Okay!

BOOM!

Kid: I am Fire resistant!

GG: You can't win. Hey look kid, its barney!

Kid: I LOVE BARNEY!

BOOM!

Kid: I loved Barney.

Yoshinaruto: Linkin Park!

Kid: I love Linkin Park!

Yoshinaruto: O.O NO! *Puts Waluigi in front of kids finger*

Waluigi: No!

Goomba Guy: Yes!

BOOM!

Kid: Hey The Sun!

Everyone: O.O!

BOOM!

Flying behemoth: I survived!

Kid: Hey look!

Flying Behemoth: Aw crap.

BOOM!

(Yoshinaruto: I love Linkin Park! And I like...stuff that I like.

Goomba guy: I hate flying behemoths.)

Birdo: The earth survived!

*Silence*

Birdo: Wario didn't though.

Everyone: Yay!

Harry: Yoshi is no longer an overlord! Now I will become the overlord! Mwahahahaha! I will crush Yoshi and his friends. He will bow down to me! Harry Tinkle-

Kid: Shut up! *Points finger*

Harry: Oh no.

BOOM!

Birdo: Yoshi! Harry is going to enter the overlord competition and try to become the new overlord!

Yoshi:...So?

Birdo: He could make Wario fatter! And have more gas!

Yoshi: O.O We gotta stop him! When is the competition?

Birdo: Tomorrow!

Bowser: I'm streaking in the shower!

Waluigi: I'm streaking in the same shower as Bowser!

Yoshi and Birdo: O.O

Bowser: I'm streaking in the Toilet!

Yoshi: O.O?

Bowser: I'm streaking on television!

Kid: Hey look mommy! Its a guy on television!

BOOM!

Bowser: I'm streaking! In the white house!

Waluigi: I'm streaking in a random person's home!

Kid: A man is streaking!

BOOM!

Bowser: I'm streaking in prison!

Waluigi: I'm streaking on the moon!

Guy with telescope: I see three moons!

Bowser: I'm streaking in someones shower!

Peach: My eyes! Punches Bowser through wall!

Yoshi: This is weird...I'm leaving.


	5. Chapter 5 MOO!

**Yoshinaruto: WANT MORE YOSHI LORD COMEDY? CHECK OUT CHAIN-BUNNY. It has a similar type of comedy, so if you enjoy this you should take a look. P.S. Reviews give me motivation, the main reason why I am doing this chapter is because someone reviewed wanting more. Also, check out the original Yoshi Lord If you haven't yet. And I am going to use an idea that Goomba guy drew at school. Don't ask why he drew it.**

Chapter 5: Moo!

Yoshi: So I need to try and stomp Harry from becoming the new OverLord?

Birdo: Yep.

Toad: Help us! Yoshi! There is an evil Unicow (Cow+Unicorn) with a MOOstache that breathes fire attacking us!.

Yoshi: What?

Unicow: MOO!

Wario: Save me! *Gets roasted by Unicow*

Bowser: Fried Wario! My favorite!

Unicow: MOO! *Roasts Bowser*

Bowser: Aw... *Takes bite from his own arm* Yummy!

Toad: who can save us?

Unicow: *Gets crushed by giant foot*

Toad: Yay! Thank you bigger Unicow... O.O BIGGER UNICOW! *Hides in Mario's pants*

Mario: Hey find your own pants! Wait these are Wario's pants.

Toad: The smell! It burns!

Yoshi: This isn't a Unicow, wow the one that got crushed was. That is a giant Dracowcorn! (Dragon+Cow+Unicorn)

Dracowcorn: Moo!

Toad: Run for your lives!

Yoshi: *Kills Dracowcorn by poking it with a stick*

Luigi: Yoshi that was pure genius! How would you and your friends like to help me solve a mystery?

Yoshi: A mystery?

Luigi: Yep, someone stole my undies. You want to try and find out who did it?

Yoshi: Heck yeah! Mario wanna come with me?

Mario: Sure!

**While walking down a path, they meat daisy.**

Daisy: Hi Yoshi! Hi Mario!

Mario: *Shoots Daisy and continues walking*

Yoshi: Mario!

Mario: What?

Yoshi: What did you do that for?

Mario: I dunno.

Yoshi: Why would you do it for no reason?

Mario: Because I felt like it.

Yoshi: Daisy are you okay?

Daisy: Yep!

Yoshi: Are you going to be alright?

Daisy: Nope and I don't care.

Yoshi: …?

Luigi: Daisy are you okay?

Daisy: I don't know you! *Punches Luigi 100 miles*

Yoshi: O.O Um, I'm gonna go follow Mario, to see who stole Luigi's undies.

Daisy: Okay good luck! OMG Its a fly! *Crushes fly with a castles*

Fly: (Before being crushed) Help me. *Splat*

Mario: It can't be.

Yoshi: What?

Mario: The person who stole Luigi's undies is!...

Yoshi: …...Well?

Mario: Luigi! You stole your own undies! Why?

Luigi: Yeah I did it. This is why. I was tired of being payed little to no attention, so I started a case on who stole my undies! That gives me more popularity, AND Me being the thief of my own undies makes me the most popular Mario character ever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Yoshi: No one even knows this happened.

Luigi: aha- wait what? You mean I stole my own underwear for nothing?

Yoshi: Yep pretty much.

Luigi: Aw crap. *Gets incinerated by Unicow*

Unicow: MOO!

Yoshi: Well I guess that's the end of this crime scene.

Mario: Uh huh.

Yoshi: Bye thanks for watching.

Bowser: I'm delicious! No stay back kids! Don't eat me!

Yoshi: Sometimes I wonder If this is all being controlled by some writer on fan fiction.

**Yoshinaruto: Aw crap, he figure it out...**

Yoshi: He can make anything happen, he could make Wario a girl!

**Yoshinaruto: Interesting idea... I like it! *Starts typing***

Wario: *Magically turns into a girl* What did you do to me?

Yoshi: Yep just as I expected. I wonder if he could end this chapter?

**End of Chapter**


End file.
